Hearts Knit Together
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Yukie and Jordan are expecting their first child after when Yukie left her old life in Florida to be with him in Ireland and even in NXT UK. With new neighbors moving in across the street months later, Yukie was in for a shocking surprise. (Co-written with xXBalorBabeXx!)


_**5/14/19…**_

_'Just left home to get on the early morning plane to Glasgow. I'll be back on Thursday. Get plenty of sleep, Kitten. Love you.'_

_"Of course." Yukie responded as she slowly got up from the bed while stretching out her arms, knowing that Jordan will be leaving Yukie alone for two days._

_Yukie has only been in Bray County Wicklow Ireland for almost two weeks now and as of last week she was fighting against Isla Dawn until she passed out in the ring five minutes later. Remember that fight, she woke up in the trainer's office as Jordan was kissing her face, knowing that he was relieved to see her alive and breathing. But the trainer's doctor told her that she needed to stay away from the ring for a while until she was feeling better._

_So far, Yukie has only been away from NXT UK road for 2 weeks now, and hopes to come back to the road soon._

_Finishing her morning routine after waking up, Yukie headed downstairs with her prism blue Samsung Galaxy S10+ as she walked into the kitchen and open the refrigerator. Her wondering grey eyes were looking through it, before pulling out an orange juice carton, a jar of peanut butter and dill pickles._

_Unravel by TK from Ling Tosite Sigure started playing as Yukie started opening the jar of peanut butter before looking to see that her mother Sumire Yoshihiro was calling her by video call until she finally answers it._

_"Ohayo, Momma." Yukie greeted in Japanese after opening the jar of pickles._

_"Morning to you too, Yukie. How come you're at home this time? Usually you're with Jordan, Dumpling." Sumire questioned as she noticed that was Yukie was in the kitchen of her and Jordan's cottage home in Ireland, instead of a hotel room._

_"Somehow, I'm still sick. I woke up an hour before he left home, throwing my guts up and even last night's dinner he made. But now, it's me… versus orange juice, pickles and peanut butter." Yukie explained after dipping a pickle into the peanut butter jar and started eating it during the video call, which made Sumire confused._

_"You know that's unhealthy, Yukie. You should eat a healthy breakfast. Like eggs and toast or my mother special, which is grilled salmon, steamed rice and miso soup." Sumire explained as Yukie was looking back her phone, before she started to feel sick in front of her._

_"If I can stomach that…" Yukie managed to say, before she dropped her half eating pickle and headed towards the sick, throwing up in an instant._

_"Are you okay? Do you want me to call Jordan?" Sumire asked, as Yukie was running cold water in the sink before rinsing her mouth out._

_"No, I'm alright. Just thinking about that made my stomach feel weird. Maybe I'm under stress or having high blood pressure at the age of 30 years old." Yukie suggested before she opened the carton of orange juice and drank from the carton, instead of a glass. "God, that's good. Clear my throat up and all." She responded while looking back at the carton before putting it down on the counter._

_"Yukie?" Sumire called out._

_"Yeah, Mom?" Yukie asked while looking back at her phone._

_"When was the last time you were on a cycle?" Sumire asked, before Yukie looked at the calendar on the wall of the kitchen to look back at last month. _

_"Uh. Does cycles run late, when you're at this age? I'm sorta late." Yukie asked, before counting the days._

_"Oh my god… Yukie, I think you're pregnant, sweetheart." Sumire responded as she was in shock, which made her 30 year old daughter's grey eyes widen._

_"What? Me? Pregnant? Are you saying me and Jordan are having a baby?" Yukie asked once more, as she looked back at her mother on the phone._

_"Let's think back. You've passed out in the ring, saying that you were under stress. Next, you're throwing up. Then, you've missed your cycle. And now, you're eating thing that a pregnant woman can crave. Yukie, I think you should take a test to be sure. Even Jordan told me that you're getting seconds on dinner since you're getting bigger on one side of your tummy." Sumire explained, before Yukie hugged her stomach._

_"I am not." Yukie complained while looking back at her phone._

_"It doesn't hurt to take a test. And beside, me and your father are getting old. We want a grandchild so much." Sumire responded, before Yukie sighed quietly._

_"Alright. But just one test, Mom." Yukie repiled._

_Yukie had a feeling that one day that it was going to happen between her and Jordan…_

**Present Time, 5/16/19…**

"Why are you giving me baby shoes, Yukie?" Jordan asked, after he unwrapped the rainbow polka dot wrapping paper to see a small shoe box and opened the lid to see a pair of red low top Converse shoes.

"You don't know yet?" Yukie asked, before Jordan place the shoes down until his blue eyes widen in shock.

Jordan was looking back at the baby shoes and Yukie's hand on her stomach, before he finally understand what the surprise was about.

"No way. You mean?" Jordan started to say, before Yukie smiled.

"There's more." Yukie responded, before Jordan dig his hand into the box and saw a Clearblue digital pregnancy test to see that on the small screen says _'Pregnant'_.

Putting down the small shoe box, Yukie was englued into a hug by Jordan as her eyes widen in shock, knowing that he was happy.

"I'm going to be a father?!" Jordan asked as his voice sounded ecstatic.

"Mhm, yep, you are. I'm going to be a mother too, ya know." Yukie answered as she hugged him.

"This is such great news. There's a little one growing inside of you, Yukie." Jordan responded after they let go and Yukie felt his right hand resting on her stomach.

"That's right. I'm about 6 weeks along. See?" Yukie replied before taking the small shoe box into her hands and pulled out an ultrasound sound picture. "You see that small black hole right there? That's the sac where our baby is growing, Jordan." She explained as she pointed to where Baby Devlin was on the ultrasound picture.

Jordan smiled before he kissed Yukie which left her cheeks blushing red, knowing that what she likes from her boyfriend.

"I wonder what he or she is going to be like?" Jordan responded, before he pulled Yukie close to him as his fingers lightly danced onto her stomach.

"Hmm… I do hope for a healthy child. Maybe a baby boy that looks exactly like you. I mean, Finn and Mandy already has Liam who looks like them." Yukie responded as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

"Maybe our little boy or girl will look like us. With your hair and cute nose." Jordan replied as that made Yukie smiled thinking about that.

"Or maybe a little one with your eyes." Yukie suggested, before kissing Jordan as they smiled once again.

After a few kisses, Yukie climbed onto Jordan's lap with her forehead resting on his while the Irishman had his hands resting on her hips.

"You've really missed me that much, do ya? But we have to be more careful, Love." Jordan explained with a smirk on his face before he stopped her from unbuckling his belt from his pants by lighty gripping her wrists.

Yukie pouted as Jordan was laughing at his lover's reaction before she slowly got off of his lap and sat back down on the couch next to him, until... the Irishman surprised her by climbing on top of her, kissing her cheeks, lips and collarbone, making the 31 year old woman giggle in excitement.

They have a long road to go on as becoming parents to their first born son or daughter who is better known for now as Baby Devlin.


End file.
